


the bentley picks the music

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [358]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley's Bentley (Good Omens), Dialogue, Drabble, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Wordcount: 100-500, good omens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “This car only allows Queen. Literally.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [358]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234367
Kudos: 13





	the bentley picks the music

Aziraphale heard someone honking as Crowley ignored the rules and drove past a red light, again.

Crowley’s response was to turn up the music in the car, Bohemian Rhapsody, before giving the driver the finger.

Every time he was in this car, Aziraphale noticed that there was a pattern when it came to the music.

“Can we listen to something other than Queen, sweetie?” Aziraphale asked as Crowley kept driving like a maniac through the streets. Before, the angel would have been terrified of the demon’s erratic driving skills, he still was to an extent, but now he had gotten so used to it that he only panicked the times Crowley was less than a second from hitting something.

Which, he never did, thankfully. A miracle of its own.

But this has led to him spending way more time in his lover’s Bentley, and gotten used to the Queen songs constantly playing. There was never anything playing except Queen.

Crowley just laughed.

“You know it doesn’t work like that angel. This car only allows Queen. Literally.”

He raised an eyebrow.

“Really? Isn’t that just because literally all your cassette tapes or CDs are Best of Queen? You could just get something else.”

“I’ve tried.”

“Well, no more excuses. Last month I actually brought some music tapes with me and I put them over here, and I want to listen to it.” Aziraphale said before opening up the compartment in front of him, only to stare in disbelief. “Why have all of my tapes turned into Best of Queen albums? Crowley dear?”

“Told you, this car magically transforms any music in this car to Queen if it’s in it for more than 14 days. It’s not even me doing it, this car has a will of its own and outright refuses to play anything else. Don’t anger the Bentley.”

He nodded slowly.

“I’ll keep that in mind, dear.”

“Good, good. Anyway, what restaurant did you wanna go to?”


End file.
